The present invention relates to a method for controlling access to a data communication network, with user identification. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for controlling access to the Internet.
As is known, the increasing growth of data networks, such as for example the Internet, has led a very large number of users to go online every day.
On the other hand, the increasing growth of the data communication network has caused information of various kinds to be placed on the network, with a consequent proliferation of sites containing data and information, as well as images, videos and the like, whose viewing should be reserved exclusively to adult users.
However, it is evident that the simplicity of access to a data communication network such as the Internet allows anyone, and especially minors, who usually have considerable time available, to access the network without any restriction, being able to navigate it and key in substantially any kind of site without their minor age being protected by banning the viewing of sites whose content is unsuitable for minors.
Furthermore, the parents of minors cannot be aware of the sites visited by the children and therefore are practically unable to perform any kind of control.